


Chained Freedom

by write_in_ice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Cage, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, Wet Dream, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister is a captive (bound in chains) in Robb Stark's Camp. An unsuspecting Robb visits Jaime in the middle of the night and gets more than he bargained for.</p><p>This descends into full on rape, so be warned. I apologize to anyone I've offended. Comments welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conniving Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize again. I'm really not sure why this happened...Started as a Kink Meme prompt.

It wasn’t the cage that Jaime hated most, although he hated that too. No, it was the look of satisfaction on the young wolf’s face. Robb Stark always looked so smug, like he was the first soldier to ever capture a prisoner in battle. Of course, a tiny voice gnawing inside Jaime’s brain kept telling him that the Stark boy was, in fact, the first to capture, HIM on the battlefield, but Jaime tried to swat that thought away like an extremely annoying fly. It had been a trick that got him captured—a good trick, but still a trick—something Tyrion would have played at. If Stark had faced him one-on-one with only his strength and skill to save him, Jaime had no doubt that Ned Stark’s son would have joined his father in the seven hells...or whatever equivalent those tree worshiping northerners had.

Jaime stretched as best he could as the sun began to set. His back was stiff, the collar chaffed his neck and his wrists were rubbed raw. How long would they keep him in this bloody cage? They dragged him from camp to gods forsaken camp. It was getting tiresome. But Jaime had found ways to amuse himself—to drive away the madness.

“Boy!” he called out to the grey clad soldier, standing guard. He wore the stark sigil but looked too green to be a Northman. Frey maybe? The Freys were always so much fun to torment, even when they chose the right side. The young man turned. That was unusual. Most of the time they pretended not to hear him.

“Fuck off Kingslayer.”

Jaime raised his eyebrows. This one had balls on him. All the more fun.

“I would fuck off, boy. But not with you. Not nearly pretty enough. Your cheeks are smooth like a woman’s and your ass is a tight little wonder, but sadly you are missing two very important things. No tits.”

The boy blushed. “Shut up Kingslayer.”

Jaime ignored him and continued. “As it happens, it is my cock I want to talk to you about. You see, my chains are a little tight.” He rattled his manacles for emphasis. “And I’m in need of a good piss. I was hoping you could help me.”

“Piss on your feet.”

“I would, but I find the stench quite unbecoming. Besides, I’ve been beaten and blooded by your little lord and my wounds have not yet healed. It would not be good for me to soak in my own waste. My dear sister would be very displeased if she found that I’d rotted to death because one of Robb Stark’s lackeys forbade me to piss. My dear father too, I fear.”

“I’m not afraid.” He mumbled but Jaime knew differently. Of course he was. Everyone was afraid of Tywin Lannister. As they should be. Jaime shook his head. Why on earth would Robb Stark give such a simpering dolt the key to his life? He would have to ask Stark about it later. Still, Jaime got what he wanted and the boy took a key from his belt and turned the lock until Jaime heard a satisfying click.

Gingerly, the boy walked forward. “What do I do now?”

“Why, unchain me of course.” Jaime smirked.

“I will not unchain you Kingslayer.”

“Then I hope you have another solution.” Jaime leaned back thrusting his hips slightly forward. “I have to take a piss, boy. Would you like to pull it out for me?”

The boy was shaking now. “You are disgusting.”

“No, just practical. I can’t seem to reach my prick with my hands chained up like this? It’s your choice really. If you want to hold me in your hands I won’t complain a bit.”

Jaime was surprised how long it took for the boy to make his choice. “Your bindings stay, Kingslayer, but I can loosen the chain a bit.”

Jaime exaggerated a frown. “Oh, but I had so looked forward to your hands on my manhood.” The frown disappeared when the boy tugged on the chain attached to his collar.

“If I can unwrap the links that connect your collar and your wrists you should have enough slack to reach the front of you.”

“Yes,” Jaime thought. “And once I can use my hands the rest will be easy.” He felt the pull on his neck loosen and he leaned forward in satisfaction, eying the sword at the soldier’s hip. “I think you’ve done it boy.”

“Now do your business.”

Jaime shifted his position, leaning against the thick wooden pole that held him, as he tried to maneuver his still bound hands underneath him.  He could feel the chains sliding against his ass. With a little more leverage he could--

“What is going on?” A voice boomed, as the weight of a direwolf shook the cage and a growl rung out in the dusk.

“Shit.” Jaime thought.  
“Hello Stark.” Jaime said.

“You’re trying to escape, Kingslayer?”

“Now why would I do that? Such a lovely room you’ve given me.”

Robb Stark glared at his soldier. “Go. Now.” The boy obeyed and Robb turned back to Jaime. “What did you tell him, Lannister? Why would he help you?”

“Help me? Oh you misunderstand once again. We were just playing a little game.”

“A game?”

“Yes. Called lets pleasure the prisoner. I’m a little upset Stark. He didn’t even get my laces undone before you came and spoiled everything.” Jaime grinned but was met with a boot to the chest. Jaime coughed and sagged against the pole, still smiling.

“Try this again, Lannister, and Greywind will be the next one in this cage.”

“Always, so serious Stark. A pity. I’m always in the mood for games.”

Robb turned around without a word and locked the cage behind him. Jaime watched him disappear into the camp before he went to work. With the arch of his back and the shift of his body he wriggled him self free, stepping one foot and then the other over his bound wrists, until his hands rested comfortably on his lap. He rolled his shoulders and examined his hands. The chain that bound them was nearly a foot long, held onto his wrists by large iron bolts. A second chain had been attached to it, which connected to the pole and collar, but the boy had done his job. There was enough slack for him to move, to kneel. He shrank back against the pole, measuring the length he had to work with. Yes, it would be enough. He would have to be careful still, but this was a taste of freedom. Chained freedom.  In satisfaction, Jaime Lannister unlaced his britches and stroked his cock. Blonde hair flashed across his mind as he moaned, but it was another face that stayed, dark eyes and a stubbled chin. 


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has an interesting dream and wakes to find that an opportunity to escape is walking right towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape-be warned.

An aggressive tongue licked the tip of Jaime’s cock before he felt lips close around his shaft. The lips were soft and skilled. They knew him and what he wanted.  They had for years. Her hands raked his chest as she sucked and Jaime leaning back lazily as her blonde hair tickled his thighs. He loved the feel of her on his cock and groaned as she sucked harder. She dug her nails deeper, knowing she was in control--knowing he was under her spell. Jaime arched his back, bucking his hips forward. Eager, she took the whole of him into her mouth, letting the tip of him touch the back of her throat. Her eyes smiled as he pulled away and began to thrust. His chest heaved as her tight mouth welcomed him. He strained and gripped the bars as he pushed into her throat again and again. She never choked or gagged. She loved it. They were meant to be together in every way. He threw his head back, as urgent need shivered down his spine.

“Cersei...” He murmured in a wet-hot voice.

“Not quite, Kingslayer.”

The voice that answered was low, laughing, and northern. Surprised, Jaime looked down to find a grinning Robb Stark between his legs.  Without hesitation, the young wolf pressed his paws to Jaime’s thighs and held him still.

“There’s no need to run.” He purred, running his wet lips down Jaime’s abdomen, to the base of him. “Tonight I only mean to dull your sword.”

His tongue circled and licked with more power than even Cersei, and Jaime moaned as the King of the North slowly tasted his length. The sensation of the boy’s beard scraping his skin felt foreign yet Jaime sighed each time the coarse hair pulled and scratched, to Robb’s delight. Soon Robb found his tip and began to suck without mercy, as Jaime struggled to hold himself together. He writhed with every movement, hopping soon the boy would allow him release. Robb grinned as he tasted the Kingslayer’s precum and began to lap at it, letting the rough texture of his tongue scrape the delicate skin. Jaime trembled as he felt the boy king’s teeth graze his tip, nipping gently at first. It was almost enough to end him, and he gasped as he clamped down harder; then harder still. Panic flowed through Jaime as the young wolf bit down again, crying out in pleasure and pain. Jaime could feel himself pulse as Robb’s hand clamped down on his manhood.  He panted in ecstasy and defeat. Robb Stark licked his lips.

“Your cock will be your undoing, Kingslayer.”

Rob Stark gave one last hard, fast, stroke and Jaime Lannister erupted with a primal growl.

 

Jaime opened his eyes wide, trying to shake the images from his head, but the dream floated in his memory. Taunting him. Teasing him. His heart raced and sweat covered his skin. His cock pressed against his muddied trousers. A damp spot seeped across his crotch.

“Seven hells,” He cursed into the night. Carefully, he manoeuvred his chained hands and untied his laces. The sky was dark yet. If he was to get any more sleep he would have to rid himself of the pesky erection.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson, Lannister? You are my prisoner and I told you to keep quiet.”

Jaime strained his neck to see Robb Stark in the darkness as he neared the cage. He wore only his nightshirt and a key around his neck.There was no sword, no wolf. His cheeks were rosy and pink. Jaime smirked. This was it, his chance.

“You’re blushing like a maid, boy,” Jaime called out. “Did your mother finally let you dip your wick?” The self proclaimed king hesitated. Jaime could see the anger seething under his calm facade.  Perfect, he thought. He had gotten the boy’s attention. “I wonder, would Lady Catelyn like to hear that some camp whore has been lapping at the length of her eldest son?” He raised his eyebrows. “Tell me Stark, is she pretty? Do you think she’d rather fuck me than you?”

Jaime heard the click as Robb unlocked the cage. “I said hold your tongue.”

“Defending her honor already? My my Stark. So honourable. Like your father. Of course he is missing his head while you are getting some so—”

Robb’s fist connected hard against the Kingslayer’s jaw. Jaime was surprised. The boy was stronger than he looked and the blow had come too quickly.  He ran his tongue across his split lip, tasting blood. Smirking, he raised his eyes to the boy king.

“Is that all you’ve got, Stark? Your mother hit harder than that.”

Jaime was ready for the second blow and before the Stark boy knew what was happening  Jaime had slipped the chain around his neck. Jaime pulled tighter and twisted, forcing the links to dig into Robb’s throat. With another twist the boy began to gasp. With still another he began to choke. Jaime watched for a few moments, with pleasure, as Ned Stark’s son clawed at the chain in desperation. He pulled and pulled but Jaime held firm. His nails ripped at his throat. The fool thought he was going to die.

Jaime shifted his weight and loosened his grip just enough for Stark to catch a breath. He gasped, trying to take in as much air as he could. A squeal gurgled in the boy’s throat but Jaime was too quick and snapped the chain taut and pulled tightly once more, forcing the King of the North against Jaime’s chest.

“Do not think of screaming, Stark. You will be dead before anyone reaches you.”  

Robb Stark seethed in anger as he blindly grasped at Jaime. He kicked and clawed and a few blows landed, but even chained, the Kingslayer was able to deflect most. As Stark grasped at Jaime’s  throat, Jaime looped the slack chain around the boy’s wrists. The Lannister pulled down, wrenching his arms back. A silent scream lodged in Robb’s throat when he felt the pop. Still, he did not stop fighting. Jaime licked his lips. It would take more to break this boy than he thought.

“You know what the trouble is with you Starks?” He asked shifting his position as he gave rob a gasp of air. “You’re all too trusting. It’s pathetic. Keeping me in your camp was a step Stark, but giving a Frey a key? Well, then you wouldn’t be in this little mess would you?”

“What do you want, Kingslayer?” He choked.

“I want to show you what power really means, Stark.” 

With a yank of the chain, the Kingslayer forced rob to his knees in front of him. The boy’s pale neck arched and his wrists reddened and the bindings tightened.  Jaime pulled him closer, loosening the strain on his own neck. His hard cock rubbed against the Young Wolf’s ass and Jaime swallowed.

“Killing me won’t save you, Lannister. My men will avenge me.”

With a sneer, Jaime pushed up the Stark boy’s nightshirt and ran the bolt of his shackles across his back. The jagged iron cut and tore. Blood trickled down to the crack of his ass but Jaime wanted more. He dug deeper until Robb was dripping. That would do, he thought.

“My brothers will avenge me. Your bastard King and your whore of a sister will die all the same.” He said through gritted teeth.

Jaime thought of Cersei’s lips, her eyes, and the noises she made when he filled her with his seed. Her laughter played in his ears as he rolled his hips, letting his britches fall away.

“Who will save you Stark? The bastard on the wall? The cripple I tossed from a window? No Stark, this fight is between you and I.”

He thrust, letting the blood ease his way, but Stark was tight and unwilling. Jaime didn’t care. Slowly he pushed further as the boy resisted. Every second was a battle won. Every inch a victory. Stark whimpered and writhed, struggling against the chains and against the force of the Kingslayer. Jaime could feel every jerk as his chains reacted to Robb’s movements. Jaime plunged forward with a grunt, driving himself into a place no one had ever been. Stark fell forward and without his hands to stop him, his face hit the muddy floor of the cage. The chain pulled tight and for a moment Jaime couldn’t breath as his collar pressed against his throat. The Kingslayer tasted bile. It stung in his throat as he swallowed and anger pulsed through his body. He thought of the mad king and the sword he plunged into the old man’s fresh. He thought of his father and the disappointed sneers on Tywin’s face. Then, he thought of Eddard Stark and the Northerner’s cold judgement the day Robert Baratheon took the throne.

He tugged Robb Stark closer to him, dragging the boy’s face against the rough ground and loosening his own chains, giving him leverage. He slid his cock back slightly, not all the way, as the boy beneath him struggled. Robb Stark did not give up and Jaime smiled. A worthy opponent.

With the shift of his hips he thrust forward with as much strength as he could, forcing the boy to accommodate him. Again. More. Harder. Jaime’s mind raced. Show him. Show them all.

He found his rhythm and groaned with every stab as he held the boy down. Robb Stark’s face grated against the ground with the force of the Kingslayer. His screams were muted by mud and chains. Jaime was panting now, his neck and chest coated with sweat. His matted hair stuck he his forehead and he gasped and closed his eyes as his need came closer. He drove him harder, faster with no rhythm or reason. He wanted to release. He needed it. He had the power--not the pitiful boy who snivelled around his cock, not the men who called him Kingslayer  behind his back, not even Cersei who could ask anything of him and had, repeatedly. Jaime Lannister was the one in control now. He bucked quickly with a look of determination on his face. Again, again, again, again.

Now. He thought as he came.

The release was exquisite as it filled Robb Stark and dripped down his leg, mixing with dirt and blood.  He let his breath steady before pulling himself from his conquest. He was slick and wet. Jaime yanked the chain, pulling Stark’s face from the mud. He could hear the boy’s heart pounding as he whispered into his ear.

“Never forget what I can do with a sword Stark. They call me Kingslayer for a reason.”

He twisted the chain and watched as Eddard Stark’s eldest son’s face paled in the moonlight. His chest spasmed and lurch as red filled his eyes and his lips turned blue. He would do what his father couldn’t and kill this traitor Robb Stark. A moment more and the life would have been drained out of him, but a growl filled the cage and Jaime dropped his chain.

Greywind pounced, landing between his master and the Kingslayer. Robb wriggled his hands free and clawed at his neck, loosening it enough to gasp for air. His breathing was ragged and forced but he was alive. Jaime only grinned as the direwolf stared him down. No use showing fear. After a moment Robb removed his chains and stood. His legs shook and barely held his weight. His shoulder was out of joint and his face was raw. He spit but even under the gaze of Greywind the Kingslayer laughed.

“You will die for this, Lannister.” The boy king growled. The wolf followed suit.

“Oh I doubt that, Stark.” Jaime leaned his head back. “Kill me? No. What would your mother say if you tossed my body at her feet? How would explain it? What would happen to those two sweet girls my sweet sister is taking care of? You need me Stark. Whether you like it or not, you need me. You wouldn’t let your vengeance doom your sisters, now would you? No, no. You’re much too good a man for that. So as much as this wolf of yours snaps and hisses at me, I know I’m quite safe.”

Robb Stark picked up the chain and pulled it tight, forcing Jaime against the pole before slipping the key from his neck. The chains fell away with a click but the wolf held Jaime still. The young wolf  picked up the chain and forced the Kingslayer’s hands behind his back. He slipped the chain through the collar and tied his to the pole. Even the slightest movement would cause him pain. He moved down quickly, bind his chest and arms and tying his feet together. Then Robb stark looped the cold metal around Jaime’s cock and pulled it tight. The kingslayer yelped as he attached the chain to the collar. With any movement the chains grew tighter. Robb Stark looked satisfied with the howl of pain as Jaime tested his limits.

“You will stay like this, Lannister, until a deal is made for you.”

“To Cersei?” Asked Jaime, panting as the chain slipped and rubbed.

“You think I’m that kind? To Tywin. I’m sure he’d love to see his eldest son in chains.”

Robb Stark walked away, leaning on Greywind for support. Blood flowed down his backside and soaking into his nightshirt but somehow, and Jaime couldn’t understand it, the King of the North had won once again.

Jaime hung his head in defeat and the chains squeezed even harder.


End file.
